smokeypediafandomcom-20200215-history
Outdoor Activities
Many students at the University of Tennessee Knoxville have transferred from different parts of the state, country, or even world! For those who are interested in outdoor activities and are open to accessing the local resources around UTK, you are in luck! For east Tennessee has some of the best places and beautiful nature spots to satisfy anyone with a need to be outside. Depending on one’s willingness to travel UTK can be just a short drive or trip from a vast set of locations. For local parks, there are a handful of options that are within less than an hour away from campus. · Tyson Park, located at 2351 Kingston Pike, just under a mile from campus. This park was named after the same Charles McGhee Tyson (1889-1918) that our local airport is named after. This park offers over twenty five acres of land with different attractions such as: o Picnic shelters o A designated playground area o A baseball/softball field o Tennis courts o A skate park o A large greenway that is available for numerous activities · Fort Dickerson Park, located 3000 Fort Dickerson Rd SW, one mile from campus. This park offers to those who appreciate nature and local history. This park offers expansive reaches into Knoxville nature covering over ninety acres including: o A 350 foot deep water filled quarry with swimming access o Interactive trails around the old Civil War fort o Three replica authentic cannons o Two covered picnic areas o Four miles of unpaved trails o Multiple accesses to other natural trails · High Grounds Park, located at 1000 Cherokee Trail, just over a mile from campus. This park also adheres to nature and history lovers alike. What was once Fort Higley during the Civil war now holds a very easy-going escape across almost forty acres to view East Tennessee’s beautiful landscapes, including: o Pea gravel and unpaved trails o Wildflower meadows o Remnants of Civil War structures such as rifle trenches, cannon mounds, and a stone wall along trails o A view of Fort Stanley, Fort Dickerson, and the Loghaven Ridge o A view of UTK campus and historic downtown Knoxville · Ijams Nature Center, located at 2915 Island Home Ave, just over three and a half miles from UTK. With 315 acres of land, Ijams is sure to have something for anyone who appreciates anything outdoors. With multiple programs and rentals, many can come and enjoy resources such as: o Knoxville’s only outdoor rock climbing area with guided tours optional o Canoe, kayak, and paddleboard rentals across the Tennessee river or a historic marble quarry with guided tours optional o Bike trails and bike rentals with guided tours optional o Over twelve miles of hiking trails overlooking a historic marble quarry and the Tennessee river o Numerous nature programs covering vast subjects for all ages Along with all other aspects of taking advantage of being enrolled at UTK and being a Knoxville citizen, make sure to get your dose of nature to alleviate stress that may be brought on by endless amounts of UTK schoolwork. And remember to always take care of nature and recycle when you can and never litter.